A Granger No More
by kyliemalfoy95
Summary: What happens when you find out your adopted, engaged, and are going on a 1 month trip to California with your brother, fiance, and 2 best friends? Your either really messed up or your me, Hermione Granger.
1. Day of Surprises

My name is Hermione Granger. I'm 17,really smart, and I'm a witch. Yes the whole potions,spells, and magical creatures. And today is my 17th birthday which in the wizarding world means that I can legally do magic. "Mione, dear, can we speak with you, please?" that would be my awesome parents Lacie and Dakota Granger. "Coming, mom!" I shouted from my room. I look at myself in my full length body mirror. I still have the smae small frame, honey brown eyes, and face but, I finally got a butt, boobs,curves, and my hair is long and wavy down to my waist. I am wearing a red halter with a black longsleeve underneath with black skinny jeans and cowboy boots with a black and red cowboy hat."Dear, we know it's your birthday so we thought that you would like to open your presents before we give you teh news, okay?" Dad said while he went and pulled out what had to be at least 34 gifts. "You guys you know you shouldn't've bought so much stuff for me really." "Well, too bad dear we wanted to spoil you after all you're only 17 once."

"Alright then." I looked at them suspiciously while I went to the biggest present that my dad took out. I opened it up and gasped. "Oh my gosh! You guys bought me a new TV! Thank you!" This is great because I sort of broke my last TV because I was ticked off at Malfoy and I had the TV with me so I blew it up. I was opening presents like there was no tomorrow. I got a new swivel screen laptop, a blackberry storm, a few cds, clothes, blue fuzzy slippers, a red 30 gb ZUNE, and I actually had to be very careful with the last present that my dad saved for the end. It was a male French Bulldog puppy. So, I named him after my favorite singer from America, Kenny Chesney. "So, what was the news you wanted to tell me?" I asked while holding Kenny. "Dear, we want you to know that no matter what happens that we will always love you and you can always come back and visit us. Hermione, your adopted." my father spoke. I froze and Kenny looked at me and licked my face to get my attention back on him. "I'm a...ad...adopted?!" No,no,no, this CAN'T be happening to me not right now on my birthday."Yes,dear,I know this is a surprise but, would you like to know who your birth parents are?" Gee isn't it obvious. "Yes, I would like to know who they are." I held my breath just in case cause I might faint just please don't let it be who I think it is."Dear, your birth parents are Mr. and Mrs. Lucious Malfoy and your twin brothers name is Draco." Yep, I'm in Hell right now and I think I will pass out now. I woke up hearing voices coming from the Kitchen. I sat up closed my eyes and massaged my temples and Kenny came up and sat on me. "Whoa, what happened." In walks the family I have hated for the last 6 years with a passion. Lucious, Narcissa, and my 'dear' brother Draco Malfoy.

**{A/N: Okay, this is only the first page of the story and since I did this back to back on paper when I was grounded. I am going to do the chapters by the sides so since there are 3 pages that I need to type on here I will be at work for a while and I hope y'all like the story. **

**P.S. I am not from the south I am from Northern California and I just get the accent sometimes don't ask I've been talking to my grandparents too much considering they're from Fort Worth, TX. }**


	2. Meeting the family

"Well look who finally decided to grace us with their presents."sneered an oh so familiar Draco Malfoy. I shouldn't be surprised by the attitude of my loving twin brother. He really has changed a bit over the years though. He still has that blinding blonde hair, silver blue eyes, and the same smirk he had when we first met each other on the Hogwarts Express in 1st year. Draco seems to be very muscular from all of the quidditch he's been playing and he's got to be at least 6'4" now. _I know which one of us got Lucious's height. _"Draco, be nice to your sister." snapped Narcissa while lightly smacking his head. Draco just looked at me and then did a turn that was so fast I thought he gave himself whiplash. I take it they didn't fill him in on the twin thing either. "Wait, wait, wait. My _twin sister _is MUDBLOOD GRANGER!" he shouted while looking outraged at his parents. Well, _our_ parents. "Draco, do **not** call your **sister** a **mudblood** when you know perfectly well that she is **not**." said a slightly irratated Lucious Malfoy._ I'm really enjoying him being yelled at right now._ "Oh, I might want to tell you Hermione ,dear, that you have a telepathic connection with your brother." said my _new_ mother while smiling like a cheshire cat at me like she just gave me the greatest news in the world. _I think I'll pass out again now._

**20 minutes later**

"Ugh, what happened?" I asked as I sat up and nearly bumped heads with someone._ How did I get in my bedroom and why is Malfoy looking at me like I'm a crazy person?_ "Malfoy, why are you looking at me like that and why are you in my room?"That man had the nerve to laugh at me and go turn on my ZUNE full blast in the speaker docks playing Chattahoochee by Alan Jackson and New Classic by Selena Gomez and Bob that Head by Rascal Flatts.** {A/N:I'm sorry I'm american and I love country music and my sister was watching that Another Cinderella Story on our TV}**


End file.
